


You Ain't A Demon

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ain't a demon, you're a saint with their blood on your hands dry underneath your fingernails from all the years<br/>you’ve spent repelling your sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain't A Demon

You’re a saint   
with their blood on your hands,  
dry underneath your fingernails from all the years  
you’ve spent repelling your sins.  
You’re a saint  
who thought he was a sinner  
for all the times you killed  
against your will with red-stained hands.  
You’re a saint  
who loved me, and I am a sinner,  
not you. I am the one to stab you   
in the back.  
You’re a saint  
who could kill me  
and I wouldn’t say a word  
because your love is holy  
and holy things destroy you.


End file.
